


It Would Be Better With Less Clothes

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Girl On Girl, Human AU, Human gems, Jaspidot - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt on tumblr, "it would be perfect; you just need less clothes." Peridot shows Jasper her outfit; Jasper would rather she take it off.</p><p>(no relation to the Human AU series beyond them being human)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would Be Better With Less Clothes

“So, what do you think?” Peridot asked Jasper. She had on her outfit for the Ugly Christmas Sweater party she was going to the next day; she just wanted her girlfriend’s opinion on it before she went.

  
“Let’s see…” Jasper mused, walking around her tiny girlfriend. She was clad in black leggings and a horrendous red and green sweater embroidered with multiple dancing snowmen. Jasper ruffled her puff of blonde hair as she came back around to face Peridot. Peri rolled her eyes behind her black-framed glasses as she fixed her short hair back into place.

  
“Well?” Peridot demanded, impatient as always. Jasper grinned and swept the small girl up into her arms, making her shriek.  
“It would be perfect,” Jasper began before capturing Peri’s lips in a heated kiss. “You just need less clothes.”

  
“I meant for the party, you clod,” Peridot grumbled, but Jasper could tell by her flushed cheeks and slightly hazy eyes that she didn’t mean it.

  
“And I meant right now,” Jasper replied, grinning. She kissed her girlfriend again as she carefully maneuvered her way over to the black couch in their living room and sat down. Peridot moved to straddle her thick waist, sighing into the kiss.

  
“Someone’s eager,” Jasper chuckled as Peridot’s arms slid around her neck like water, her cool tongue flicking out to tease along her lower lip.

  
“Shut up and get this stupid sweater off me,” Peridot growled, biting Jasper’s lip for a moment before raising thin arms above her head, assisting her girlfriend in the task of removing the offending garment.

  
“No bra?” her muscular lover teased, flicking her broad thumb over one pebbled nipple. “I like it.”

  
“Sh-shut up,” Peri whined, her back arching slightly at the attention. Jasper’s warm mouth descended upon her exposed neck hungrily, sucking and biting the tender flesh there until she had painted it a pretty blend of purples and reds. Jasper hummed at her girlfriend’s taste, slightly salty, with a hint of vanilla.

  
“You always taste so good, Peri,” Jasper growled into her skin, nipping gently over her collarbone. One large hand rested on her thin waist, the other tracing nonsensical patterns over her stomach and chest, inching closer to her breast. Peridot pressed herself closer to her lover, whimpers and moans slipping out of her soft mouth. Jasper moved back up to draw Peri into a fierce kiss, biting her full lower lip as she finally palmed her neglected chest.

  
“Hahh,” Peridot moaned into their kiss, her fingers tangled in Jasper’s messy hair. Jasper worried the peaks of her breasts between her warm fingertips, kneading the soft flesh. Peridot moved to kiss her neck, gently biting the skin of her throat and running her tongue over it like candy. Jasper hummed at the attention before helping Peridot remove her tank top and toss it somewhere across the room.

  
Peridot kissed down Jasper’s throat to her chest, hefting her large breasts in her small hands and leaving hickies over the swells above her sports bra. With a little help from Jasper, Peridot peeled off the offending bra, peppering her chest with kisses. She traced the stripes of vitiligo that crossed Jasper’s torso with her fingertips, feeling the hard muscles twitch under the deeply tanned skin.

  
The larger woman murmured her appreciation as Peridot licked over on nipple before drawing it into her warm mouth. Large hands clutched her tighter, one moving down to palm her ass. Peri moaned shamelessly at the touch, wiggling her hips to taunt her muscular girlfriend.

  
Swiftly, Jasper moved her small lover to lay down on the couch, kissing her way down her pale torso and shimmying her leggings and underwear down her plump hips.

  
“Hahh, Jasper,” Peridot breathed as Jasper kissed and sucked the skin of her stomach, running broad hands up and down her thighs. “Stop teasing me.”

  
Jasper hummed against the divot of her hipbone, nipping gently at her flesh before spreading her thighs slowly. Peri could feel her face burn as Jasper examined her, spreading her apart with gentle thumbs.  
“Jasper,” Peridot complained, reaching down to push her face away, “Don’t stare.”

  
“I can’t help it when you’re so gorgeous,” her girlfriend replied before biting at her inner thighs. Peridot was dripping wet and begging for attention, but Jasper, of course, wanted to tease her first.

  
Peridot was squirming under her touch by the time Jasper gave her slit the first, tiniest lick. The blonde jumped slightly, gasping, as Jasper pressed more firmly with her hot tongue.

  
Jasper began to eat her out with vigor, earning a sharp, gasping cry and fingers tangling into her pale hair. Peridot moaned as Jasper’s tongue began to send her into orbit.

  
Sucking gently, Jasper flicked her tongue over the hard little nub that was her girlfriend’s clit. Peridot’s back arched at the pleasure emanating from between her thighs, groaning loudly.

  
Peridot’s hips bucked up into into the hot mouth that was pleasuring her, pushing down on her girlfriend’s white head with her little hands.

  
“Jas-Jasper,” Peri whined, grinding her soaked slit on her mouth, “More, pl-please…”

  
Jasper granted her request, bringing a hand up to meet her, cradle her, allowing her fluids to coat her fingers.

  
Peridot cried out as Jasper curled one finger into her warmth, trying to stop her hips from bucking so harshly. Her head was floating on clouds, her senses leaving her as everything was reduced to the pleasure that was consuming her.

  
Jasper focused her mouth on Peridot’s throbbing clit as she fingered her, curling her digit up to hit against that one spot she knew drove Peri crazy. She sucked hard as she pressed a second finger inside, making Peridot moan her name.

  
“Jasper…I’m s-so close…please…” Peridot groaned, her eyes screwed shut and her back arched so tightly Jasper was worried she’d break it.

  
Jasper allowed her teeth to graze Peri’s clit as she worked her fingers fast and hard within her, and Peridot was suddenly screaming, her flesh trembling with her orgasm.

  
Peridot’s vision went white and she swore she saw stars, her entire body thrumming with pleasure. Her walls fluttered and clenched around Jasper’s still pumping fingers. She pushed her girlfriend’s head away weakly, her thighs clenching shut around her arm.

  
“That’s it, Peri,” Jasper crooned as her little lover came down from her orgasm, shuddering. She slowed her fingers before pulling them out entirely. Peridot sighed in contentment, her dark green eyes beginning to close.

  
“That was amazing…” Peridot murmured as Jasper wiped her face and hand clean. “Let me do you, too…”

  
Jasper laughed as her girlfriend tried to sit up, only to fall back in a pleasured haze.

  
“It’s okay, babe,” Jasper assured her, cuddling her into her chest. “Rest first. I can wait.”

  
Peridot smiled into Jasper’s chest, snuggling into her warmth.

  
“I love you,” Peridot mumbled into her skin.

  
“I love you, too, Little Green Bean,” Jasper chuckled, tucking her head under her chin as Peridot drifted off to sleep in her strong arms.


End file.
